This invention relates to a process for the production of a stable liquid vinyl polymer-polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion by mixing an aqueous solution of an alkali metal silicate or alkali metal metasilicate pentahydrate, a liquid polyol, a vinyl monomer, a peroxide initiator and a small amount of an acid, preferable an organic acid while heating up to a temperature below the boiling temperature of the vinyl monomer and agitating the mixture until it emulsifies.
An unstable vinyl polymer-polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion can be produced by mixing the liquid polyol vinyl monomer, peroxide initiator and alkali metal silicate in an aqueous solution while heating and agitating but is unstable and within a few hours the alkali metal silicate settles to the bottom. The mixture must be re-heated in order to get the alkali metal silicate into an emulsion with the polyol. I have discovered that a stable emulsion of liquid polyol vinyl monomer, peroxide initiator and alkali metal silicate can be produced by adding 1% to 5% by weight, percentage based on the alkali metal silicate, of an acid, preferably a polycarboxyl compound. These emulsions are stable for months then when some alkali metal silicate settle out it is easily reemulsified by agitating.
A stable liquid vinyl polymer-polyol-alkali metal silicate emulsion is produced by emulsifying the following components:
Component (a) a liquid alkali metal silicate PA0 Component (b) a liquid polyol PA0 Component (c) an organic acid PA0 Component (d) a vinyl monomer PA0 Component (e) a peroxide initiator